You're My Star
by XFoxMuldersGirlX
Summary: Mulder bonds with the baby...  hopefully the story is better than the summary - but i couldn't think of anything else to write


You're My Star

Disclaimer: I own nothing :0( (only what happens to be in my imagination) All characters belong to Chris Carter. The song belongs to Kelly Jones and the Stereophonics.

This is my first MSR without the "S". This is MWR, although Scully is in here. I couldn't NOT include her LOL! Okay, here you go...

* * *

><p>Scully stood in silence, leaning on the doorframe, watching the scene in front of her. He didn't know she was there and she wasn't going to spoil the moment by announcing her presence. She was happy and contented with what she witnessed, even a little amused. The smile on her lips was a tired but blissful one as she continued to quietly watch.<p>

"Hey beautiful boy," came the soft gentle whisper as Mulder stroked his son's tiny clenched fist with a finger. The baby looked at him with big blue eyes, recognising his daddy.

"Hi you. Have you been a good little boy for mummy? You haven't inherited my ability to drive her crazy just yet have you? No. You're always good aren't you?" The baby gurgled in agreement at this_._

_You fly with Angels' wings_

_You got my blood in your veins_

_And your eyes see everything_

_And they shine like diamond rings_

Mulder still couldn't believe that the tiny boy in the cot was his and his alone. He had never had anything that had been completely _his_. Never had anyone who depended on him, who loved him so acceptingly, so unwaveringly, and yet this tiny person _did _and it scared him to realise it. _My _son_…My _baby_._ He still felt as though he didn't deserve any of it. Not Scully, not the baby…but they _were_ his and his alone, and always would be, and if you were to ask the woman standing at the doorway she would tell you that he _did_ deserve her. It was _she_ that didn't deserve him or the child. Looking down at his son, Mulder saw the mesmerising eyes of Dana Scully stare back at him. It was those eyes of hers that he had first fallen in love with. They were soft and haunting and beautiful. Now she had passed them on, so that some lucky girl could fall in love with them in 18 years time.

_You're my Sunday_

_You make my Monday come alive_

_Just like Tuesday you're a new day_

_That wakes me up_

_Wednesday's raining_

_Thursday's yearning Friday nights_

_Then it all ends at the weekend, you're my star_

_At times I cave right in_

_But this fight we have to win_

_And your songs you love to sing_

_May your dreams forever live_

Mulder made a vow as he watched his son: He wouldn't die alone now, as he always assumed he would, alone with no one to carry on the Mulder name, killed in the line of duty. Now he had a reason live, a reason to fight. And that reason was staring up at him with a smile on his face and adoration in his eyes. He loved his daddy, and his daddy loved him, more than he could ever express. Mulder was going to live to see his son grow up, get married and have his own babies, or if that wasn't on the cards, to see his son become President or something equally impressive. Or not. It didn't matter to him what happened in the future as long as that little boy had dreams and aspirations and was as happy as he could be. He wasn't going to want for anything…

_You're my Sunday_

_You make my Monday come alive_

_Just like Tuesday you're a new day_

_That wakes me up_

_Wednesday's raining_

_Thursday's yearning Friday nights_

_Then it all ends at the weekend, you're my star_

_You're my star_

_Yes you are_

"Daddy loves you William…Mummy too." His voice cracked as he heard his own words in the air. He didn't ever think he would ever say them. Scully felt her cheeks grow damp as she realised she was crying. Mulder could be so wonderful sometimes and not even realise it. He didn't know how beautiful his words had sounded to Scully.

_It's a thrill to see your imagination_

_Just watching you is an education_

_What's in your mind is my fascination_

_It blows my mind and sets my heart racing_

Mulder knew that their son was a miracle. Scully couldn't conceive children and yet here was proof of something wonderful happening.

"You shouldn't even be here…What did we do to deserve you?" Mulder's voice was full of awe and wonder. He continued to stare at his son, not able to fully comprehend their luck

"Do you want to hear a story about a very special little boy? …yeah, you do? Well. the night you were conceived - "

Scully opened her mouth to object to the road at which this conversation was going down. _He can't really be doing this? _Before she had chance to interject, Mulder was continuing with his "story" so Scully settled back against the doorframe.

" - mummy and me knew something special had happened. We didn't know about you then, as you were still very _very_ tiny. We wouldn't find out about you for a long time time but we knew you were coming. Something magical had happened that night and now…here you are! You're finally here with us and we both love you so much, that it hurts. You will never ever know just how much we love you…"

Mulder trailed off as he felt Scully's presence in the room with them. He turned and looked at her, seeing pride and love and sadness in her face. She walked over to where Mulder stood and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled her in close to his side and kissed her hair. And there they both stood, in silence, watching their miracle.

_You're my Sunday_

_You make my Monday come alive_

_Just like Tuesday you're a new day_

_That wakes me up_

_Wednesday's raining_

_Thursday's yearning Friday nights_

_Then it all ends at the weekend, you're my star_

The End


End file.
